i'm crazier than you, so say you love me, too
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: They were both broken. It was an unspoken truth. Clintasha drabble.


**A/N: Forgive me if anyone is OOC...this is my first Marvel fanfic. :)**

**MCU doesn't belong to me by any means. I'd sure be rich if it did...could you imagine how many chocolate bars you could buy with all the money Marvel has gotten?!**

People really are different during a full moon, Natasha decided. She lay, naked against Clint's body, a thin sheen of sweat covering both their bodies. She couldn't tell if he was asleep, and she didn't want to check; she was admittedly very comfortable against him.

This happened every full moon, it seemed. He came to her, or she came to him, and barely any words were spoken, except whispery cries of pleasure. In the morning, she would be cold and alone. She didn't cry, she didn't even really care. She had convinced herself she didn't care that Clint didn't stay. Love was for children. Love was for children. Love was for-

"Tasha,"

His voice was gravelly in the night. She could barely make out his features as she gazed upon his face, illuminated by the moon. His eyes looked dark and cold, as always.

"What do you want?"

Silence.

Well? she thought.

"Nothing."

In reality, Clint just wanted to make sure she was there. He could barely feel her breathing some nights. She never made any noise after the lovemaking (_can we even call it that?_ Clint wondered) was over, except for the occasional noise he heard her make while she slept. He reveled in those sounds, wishing he could lock every one in his memory. Hell, he relished seeing Natasha across the building, their eyes locking for a split second. That, to him, was something so intimate that it almost scared him.

Yet, here they were. They could make love vigorously, ravenously, and be afraid to look at each other the next morning. Neither of them wanted it that way.

"Clint,"

His name. He loved hearing his name from her, and not just when it was moaned out in pleasure.

"Yeah?"

She ran her fingers over his chest, feather-light touches. She could feel something fluttering; moths, beating against his broken ribs...oh, he was so broken. He was so undone. They were both undone, again and again, on a regular basis. And here is where they made themselves whole: in each other.

She ached to ask him, please stay tonight. The words stuck in her throat like a heavy lump. She felt cold, deep in her stomach. She breathed a hot breath onto his chest and mumbled the words, just barely enough for him to hear.

"P-please," she began.

Did Tasha just stutter? Natasha never stuttered. She was sure, confident. She may have been broken, but she never stuttered. She never showed that she was broken, not even to Clint. It was an unspoken fact.

"Stay with me. Don't leave me in the morning." the words escaped her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what he would say next.

He breathed heavily into her hair, clenching her tighter to him. "Nat..."

"I want you. I can't keep doing this." her voice was low and thick. "I can't keep having, then losing. I want all of you, all the time."

"Tasha, you don't want me. You know who I am. You know what's been done to me...I'm fucking crazy."

"That's why I want you. Because I know you." Natasha said. "God, Clint...I just can't do it. I need you."

"You say that to me all the time. That you need me."

"It's different now."

_Love is for children_

_Love is for children_

"Do you not feel the same?" Natasha challenged. "Because..."

"You know I do."

"Then why don't you just...stay. Please. One night."

"I told you, I'm crazy, Tasha, you don't-"

She silenced him with a kiss to his neck. "I'm crazier than you and we both know it. We're both crazy...why do you think we work together the way we do?" She hated begging, especially Clint, but she was now, all her inhibitions lost. All she wanted was him, to feel his fluttery moths banging against his ribs and to piece him together, night by night. Not just on a full moon. Perhaps they could become whole together and stay whole.

Too full with emotion to speak, he kissed her. "I want to stay." he said._ I love you_, his words said.

Natasha sighed. "Never leave," she whispered. _I love you_, her words said.

He didn't leave.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Natasha's eyes fluttered open and she felt Clint next to her, the sun dappling across his face. He was awake.<p>

She smiled. _I love you_, her smile said.

Clint decided Nathasha's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed...I know it was a little sappy, but that's what I do. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
